As transactions, communication, and other interactions are increasingly performed electronically, the need increases for a secure system for conducting electronic transactions, communications and other interactions that is also convenient for the users and capable of supporting and implementing unlimited types of electronic exchanges, interactions, transactions, and communications as may be desired by the users.